Blood and Roses
by AstroFlares
Summary: Tweek doesn't show up at school one day leaving Craig Tucker worry his ass off. Will he admit his affection to Tweek? Will their 'friendship' prevail after all of Tweek's emotional turmoil? [Trigger warning] Blood and Self Injury and Sex are in this story. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Craig tucker and I have a serious problem. Well. Maybe not that serious. After all. I've been drug through hell and back by those four fucking idiots on several occasions. The one that I remember being the most _wonderful_ experience was the trip to Peru. It was such a _great_ time having my money stolen. They still haven't returned it.

Anyways, that is not what I really want to spend my time talking about. See, next week is the fucking prom and I still don't have a date. No, I haven't been rejected. In fact, I haven't even asked a girl to the dance yet. I don't even want to take any of the girls here. I mean, they are nice girls and all but I just am not interested. And we all know what happened to Token when he asked Wendy to the dance last year. (She thought Token was interested in her. Then Stan got all pissed off about Token "Stealing his girl.") Oooooh hell no. I'm not going near that drama. Or as Chef used to say, "I'm not touching that with a 10 foot pole."

Well, I guess I can't worry about that for now…

The bell rings, signaling that class is starting. Ugh. High School. I suppose it's not that bad. My best friends walk through the classroom door. Token, Clyde, and … Where's Tweek?

"Okay class. Yesterday we all talked about how to solve for X. Now, we will learn to turn those equations into graphs and…" The teacher began to ramble like usual.

"Psst!" I hear Clyde whisper at me. "Hey! Where's Tweek?"

"Pfft. Hell if I know. I'm not his babysitter." I retort. Trying not to be too worried. After all the last time this happened, it turned out he had a mental break down and started hurting himself. Jesus I hope he's okay.

"Well, sorry. I assumed you two were such close "friends" that you would know where he is at all times."

"Shut up Clyde!" I yell in as much of a whispered tone as I possibly can.

Clyde whimpers a little bit. Man. Hes such a big baby.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. Didn't mean to take it out on you." I reassure him that he didn't do anything wrong.

The rest of the class goes by slowly. I can hear Token's pencil tapping habit. It annoys me. Everything is. Jesus can't class just get out already? Another hour passes. I am going insane. I'm not worried about Tweek or anything. No. Not at all. I could care less that he didn't show up at school. For all I know he is sick. … Mentally sick. Hurting himself. The blood rushing from his veins. And I will get there to find him passed out from lack of blood. He would be un-able to understand what is going on. Tears trailing his blood-starved cheeks. Oh god…

The bell rings again and I bolt out the door and rush over to Tweek's house. God damn it why doesn't he just get a cell phone already? Seriously. I ring the doorbell. My foot taps impatiently as I wait for someone to answer. To my surprise, Tweek answered.

"NGH! Hey Craig." Tweek greeted me. He seemed tired. Did I wake him?

"Hey. You weren't at school. Where were you?"

"I-I was here."

"… I can see that. Any reason?"

There was a pause. An eerie silence. He didn't move. He just looked down.

"Tweek, let me in." I needed to know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek moves aside, letting me enter. The house is dark. All of the blinds are closed. I hear the door close and Tweek walked back over to me. "You gonna to tell me what's going on?"

Tweek looked down. "I promise… It wasn't that bad this time…" He rubbed his arm.

My eyes widens as I see the red marks bleed through the fabric.

"Tweek…" I pull back the sleeve and see the blood.

"Why, Tweek?"

He looks away. Those tears streak his cheeks. I wanted to stop those salty tears. Acting off of pure impulse, I kissed those small wounds. I kiss every single cut and scar. Every bump and bruise. I just wanted to see him smile. After a wile, I look up at him. He stares down at me. A shocked look is on his face.

"S-sorry." I back away, bumping into the table that was behind me and almost knocking over some pepper. I turn to reset the pepper in it's rightful spot. Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my chin and before I can even realize what was going on, I feel his lips on mine.

Something sparked in me. Something that I have never felt before. I ran my hands through his knotted hair and pulled him closer. A moan escaped his throat as he started to get heavy. He leaned against me, trembling.

My tongue grazed his lips making them part. I let my tongue venture into his coffee-flavored mouth. That's when I knew. I knew who I was meant to take to prom. Tweek.

Wait. No. That wouldn't work. Tweek isn't a girl. He's a guy. If I take him to the prom, then I would be… gay. We all know how the guys would feel about that. Why do I live in such a homophobic neighborhood?

I pull away from the kiss. Tweek stares up at me. Lust was thick through his eyes. I look away.

"Craig… Are _you_ okay?" Tweek asks obviously a little concerned.

"Yea just…" I tried to piece words together.

"Craig, you can always talk to me. You know that. Just tell me what's going on." Tweek tries to support me. That's why we are such good friends. You always know you can tell Tweek anything. He would never tell a soul.

"I want to ask you to prom." I murmured just loud enough for him to hear. There's silence in the house again.

Tweek's eyes were like dinner plates. He trembles again. "Y-you want to ask ME to prom?"

"As my date. Yes." I cringe and turn away, afraid of what his reply would be.

"NGH! Well sure. I'd love to go with you." His voice sounds almost excited to be asked.

"Wait what?" He wants to go with me? "But I'm a guy."

"I know." He said. "Why would that be a reason to _not_ go with you?"

"Well… I mean… I'm not gay."

"You aren't?" Tweek gave me a suspicious look; making his question more of a statement.

"Well I mean…" Fucking words. They never really work when I need them to.

"Craig, you liked it didn't you." Tweek crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Blood rushes to my face as I nod. Oh god. I am gay... aren't I...

Tweek sighs. "We could have more moments like that." He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I can feel the warmth from his hand. So soothing. "We can…" His voice trails off as he fell to the floor.

"Tweek?" I kneel down and hold him. "Tweek!"

"Craig, I'm lightheaded." Tweek is losing blood. "I think the cuts ripped open more…"


	3. Chapter 3

There was so much blood. It was gushing. He tore an artery. I called 911 and he was rushed to the hospital. Tweek is in treatment at the mental ward for depression.

Everyone stares at me and tries to give me sympathy for what happened. I don't want any of it. It's not like he died or anything. He is just getting help for a problem that he has always had. If anything I am happy for him and a little relieved too. He needs this. Its what is best.

Every day, I call him after school. He says that he might be out in a couple of weeks. Of course he always says that. I asked his mom when he was getting out since I know Tweek lies to keep me from worrying. She says that he would be out in a couple of months since he apparently has mental breakdowns and is not "stable enough" to leave yet.

The class bell rang and I walk to class like every other day. I walk towards the door to Photography when Cartman's fat ass blocks my way.

"Craig, my man." Cartman attempts to greet me in as friendly of a tone as his asshole-self can muster.

"What do you want dick-weed." I do not want to deal with any of his shit. Not now. Not for the next couple of months. … Not until I get my messy-haired –uh… friend back.

"Nothing just wanted to know if uh…" He trailed off.

"If what."

"If uh…" He paused for a long minuet. "Dude are you gay or aren't you."

"WHAT?! Fuck you man I'm not gay." Where did he hear about this. Where in the FUCK did he hear about this? I pushed Cartman out of the way and walked to my seat.

"Well. You are aware that Tweek is in the mental intuition for being a homo right?"

What did he just say?

Before I even knew what I was doing, I shove that fat bastard into the lockers on the other side of the hall. I through punches harder than ever. My body just is filled with rage. Fat-ass is my outlet for it. I feel hands grab me away. I continue to swing uselessly for another couple of seconds before I realize that I am being pulled off of Cartman. I look around and see a crowd full of people and I see the principal standing in between us. Before I know it, I'm pulled into her office.

"Craig, what in the hell were you thinking." She seemed very pissed off. I don't blame her.

"I can honestly say I don't know."

"Like hell you don't know. You know perfectly well and I want to know what happened." Her voice was raising.

"Look. Cartman was saying shit about my friend being a homo for being in treatment and I just snapped. Okay?" It wasn't my fault I mean it was Cartman's fault for provoking me.

She gave a loud sigh. "Look. I know that it must be hard for you to deal with your friend being gone. I know you must be worried. But you can't take this out on the other students. So, as consequence, you are going to be suspended from school for the next few weeks."

"Expelled? But what about my classes?" Oh jesus Im already failing most of them I don't need this!

"Yes, expelled. I will let your parents know." She waved me off as she picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I pull into the driveway and shut off the car. I should probably get a car of my own. Having to share a car gets really annoying after a wile.

I shut off the car and walk into the house where my parents are waiting with their arms crossed.

"CRAIG TUCKER!" Oh god. My mom is pissed. Don't blame her though.

"Just what in the HELL were you thinking? Beating up poor Eric was the worst idea you have ever had!"

"I know, mom. I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be Craig." I really don't want to deal with this right now.

"Honey I think you're over-reacting. It's not that big of a deal." Yes. Way to go dad!

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!"

"He's a boy. He does boy things. Like watch football, fix things, and bang chicks. Am I right son?" Oh god dad I hate you again.

"Y-yeah dad." I hope he didn't pick up on the hesitance in my voice.

My mom gives my dad a look. "…Well, Craig, did you learn your lesson?"

I nod in response; anything to get me outta being in trouble.

"Alright. Go to your room." She signals me to go upstairs before going back to the couch and picking up her beer.

I make my way up the stairs. Jesus. How am I going to tell my dad I'm gay? He won't be too happy with that. He might even disown me. Ugh. I can't think about that right now.

I pick up the phone and call Tweek. He'll make me feel a little bit better about the whole thing. I wait on hold for 10 minuets for a nurse to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Denver Medical Clinic how may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm calling to talk to my friend Tweek Tweak."

"Okay I will transfer you. He only has 10 minuets for a phone call I'm sure you know the drill."

"Yes I do. Thank you."

The phone clicks and the lounge music starts to play. I wait patiently for him to answer.

"H-hello?" I hear his shaky voice.

"Hey, dude. How're you doing?"

"Fine. They say I'm gonna be out in about 5 days!"

"That's great!" My mood lifts just from hearing that. That statement made my whole day better.

"I know." He sighs. "I miss you."

"Miss you too man."

There's a pause. "W-when I see you, I'll give you the- GAH! … Biggest kiss. Ever."

I chuckle. His ticks are so adorable. Everyone else thinks they are annoying. I like them though since they're coming from him. That makes absolutely no sense.

"Hey, Tweekers?"

"Yeah?"

"… I love you." I feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"I love you too, Craig." Tweek replied. There is an eerie pause. "Hey, Craig? I'm sorry. I wish I was there for you. I wish that I didn't – NGH! … Worry you so much."

"Tweek, stop." I take a deep breath. Deep down, I miss him so much. I wish he was here too. "The important thing is that you get better."

"Okay." His voice sounds flat like he was still bothered by it. "I gotta go. Nurse says time's up."

"Okay. Ill talk to you tomorrow."

The receiver clicks. He hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning again. The snow is falling outside. Slowly, I roll out of bed. When my bare feet touch the floor, it sends shivers up my spine. Jesus the floor is cold. I make my way downstairs to get cereal when I hear my parents yelling. Just another morning. They see me and flip me off. Of course, I give them the same gesture in return. After all it is common courtesy.

I take the cereal upstairs (not wanting to get in the way of my parents bickering) and get ready. I slip on the usual while eating and checking my facebook for any gossip. Jesus. I miss Evesdropper. That app was awesome! You never missed anything with that app out.

Anyways. I get my backpack ready as my parents' storm out of the door so they could go to their respective jobs. I finish up my cereal and head out too, locking the door behind me. When I turn around, I am astonished.

The blonde, messy hair. The green eyes. Holy shit. Tweek! I can't move. I can't do anything. Before I even know what happened, his lips were on mine. He presses me up against the cold door; hands grab at my neck, pulling me as close to him as he can.

He pulls away long enough to whisper "Unlock that door. We're skipping today."

I am totally okay with this. I have no idea what is happening. I am not questioning. This sounds like the best idea I have ever heard in a long time.

I struggle with the keys, rushing to get the right one to un-lock the door. Shit. My hands are shaking too much to open it. A pair of hands surprise me as they take the key out of my hand and open the door. … Jesus. Now I know how he feels. All the time.

He lets me in and I pull him in with me. I pull him into my room and lock the door behind us (just in case). I kiss him as hard as I can, twisting my fingers in his soft, fluffy hair. I can hear small moans escape his mouth. The kiss was cut short when Tweek tried to take off his shirt. I did the same. Tweek has some issues with the buttons on his shirt. Carefully, I take the buttons and un-button them until I can see his thin figure. Oh god. He's so hot. I can't stop staring.

"Craig? Hey! Craig!" Tweek's voice interrupts my staring. "What are you staring at?" Oh jesus. The trick question.

"Well…" I need to say something! "I'm staring at you."

"Really." He gives me a suspicious look. Oh god I missed that look. That old 'really? You have got to be kidding me' look.

"Well yea." Okay Craig. Now what. You've got to say something good. "Who else would I ever stare at?" Okay. Good.

There was a pause. "Nice save -GAH! ... asshole."

Dammit!


	6. Chapter 6

I sometimes think Tweek gets a mental boner from putting me in awkward situations. I mean come on. "What are you staring at"? Classic trick question. Every guy knows to avoid putting yourself in situations like that with girls. They get so pissed off when you don't have an answer. I mean, Stan got slapped by Wendy so many times from those fucking tricks.

Though, with Tweek… When he says stuff like this… he smiles. It's like he LIKES making me as awkward as possible.

"Hey. Craig." His words catch my attention. I feel his hand graze my cheek and guide my face to look at him. Oh my god. The look on my face. His mouth is twisted into a very seductive, very hot smirk. I can almost hear him purr. Yep… He's really turned on.

I feel his shaky hands guide me to my messy bed. I lay there, letting him have his way for now. His lips meet mine. A moan escapes his throat. Oh god it's so hot. His hands trace down to my chest and he starts to rub my nipple. Jesus it feels so fucking good. I break away from the kiss and moan loudly. His lips are now on my neck, making small trails down from my jaw to my collarbone. I wrap my fingers in his messy hair trying to get him closer to me somehow. Tweek begins to suck on my collarbone. I have to try to hold in those noises now. Jesus Christ.

His hand moves from my chest and begins to trace down my abdomen and it began to tease the skin around where my boxers are. "Y-you gonna take these off or do I have to do it for you?" Yep could've sworn there was a purr in there. Pretty sure there was.

I sit up for a second and take off my pants and underwear and throw them across the room into the pile of clothes. Tweek did the same.

Tweek's hands traced down my abdomen. And just like that, I snapped. I pulled Tweek into a deep kiss. Tweek gave a yelp before kissing me back. I felt his hands wrap around my back and his nails dig into the skin. A loud groan escaped my throat. His tongue licked softly at my lip. My tongue escaped my mouth to meet his. I could feel him melt into it.

I feel myself start to get hard as he ground his hips into mine. His own member getting hard as well. I reach down and begin to rub Tweek making him moan and lean into me. His teeth sunk into my neck and I felt him suck at the flesh. I reached my arm around to rub his entrance. And oh god. The moan he gave. The moan. I needed more. I reached over to my drawer and grabbed out a bottle of lube and applied a fair amount to my finger.

Tweek looked up at me. "Please Craig…" That was it. That was all I needed. I reached around with my now-lubed finger and inserted the first one into him. Tweek moaned but it sounded like a song. I felt his warmth around my finger; his hips rolled into it. He wanted more. Slowly, I began to move my finger in and out of him.

He let out small wimpers and wines and a few moans. He couldn't stop himself. It was like he was in a trance. So was I. I inserted my second finger and slowly stretched him open. He groaned and bit me hard. I let him. This part always hurts. At least that's what I hear. "Shhh baby. It's okay. It'll feel good soon." I reassured. He nodded into my neck, telling me that it was alright. After a few more thrusts into him, I decided that was enough. "Okay. You ready?" He looked at me and nodded. "Alright." I slowly took out my fingers and inserted my hard member. Another groan left me as I did. Damn is he tight. I hear him wine as I moved in him. "I know. I know." I reassured once more and petted his hair.

"Please. Go faster. It'll hurt less…" Tweek whispered in my ear. I nodded and thrusted into him deeper and deeper. I feel myself hit a certain spot making Tweek moan loudly. That was the one. That was the one that I hope I will never forget. I hit the spot again a little harder and Tweek gave a louder moan. A smirk made it's way on my face and I thrusted in to hit him there every time. His moans got louder and higher. My hand began pumping his member again at the same pace as I thrusted into him. Tweek gave a scream. "Oh god yes!" He said. I feel him claw at my back as I thrusted faster into him. "Oh…! Oooh! C-craig! I-I-nnnnngh…! I'm close!"

"I know babe. I am too." I bit down on his neck and just like that he came into my hand with a scream. The pressure built in my own member as I gave a few more thrusts and came inside of Tweek, letting out a groan. I slowly laid back on the bed, holding Tweek in my arms as I attempted to catch my breath. Tweek looked up at me and gave me that adorable smile.

"I love you Craig."

"I love you too. My Tweekers."


	7. Chapter 7

Tweek and I laid there in bed for a long time. We didn't talk. Just laid there, holding eachother. I was so happy he was there. My fingers ran threw his messy hair.

"Hey Craig?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry I went and almost killed myself…" His eyebrows furrowed and he looked away.

I moved to get a better look at him. "What? No. No you don't have to be sorry." My arms wrapped around him and held him close to me. "I was just worried. I don't want to lose you."

"But you almost did lose me." His eyes had a look in them. One of sorrow. Regret.

"I know. But I didn't." I looked down and grabbed his scarred arm. I took a long look at it. The bumpy lines visible against his snow pale skin. Something in my heart pulled and broke seeing the scars. I knew this was going on. Without thinking, I leaned down and kissed them. I made sure to kiss every single scar, wound and stitch on his arm, hoping doing that would make it feel better. Maybe if I did he would quit. But I know that it wouldn' help alone which made my heart break further. I felt a wet drop fall on my head. I look up. Tweek was silently crying. I wipe his tears. "What is it Tweekers? What's wrong?" I asked as I kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

"What you did... It's the most loving thing anyone has done for me." Tweek began crying into my neck.

"Well it makes sense because after all. I do love you." I reached over and grabbed a blanket to wrap around us.

Tweek gave a small chuckle. "You really do don't you."

"Yes. Yes I do." I pull away to get a good look at him. "You. Make me soooo happy. Always have. Always will. And you know what? If that makes me gay, that's okay. Because I love you. No matter what." I hoped to god that would be convincing. That he would believe me. Because everything I just said was 100% true. For a moment, I remember my dad. I remember how horrible he is with dealing with gays. I'll deal with that thought however when the moment is better. Right now isn't the time.

"Craig, I love you so much." He hugged me really tight and refused to let go.

"Good." I hugged him back. "Then we're even." I felt him chuckle into my neck again. We stayed like that for a long moment before falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long we were out. Two hours? Three? Well anyways. I woke to see Tweekers in my arms. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I couldn't help kissing his forehead which accidentally woke him. He smiled at me with a smile that could light up a room. It melt soul. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." He smiled softly and kissed me on the lips tenderly. I smile and hold him close. Just then, the phone rang.

"Ugh…" I grumble and roll over to grab the phone off the table by my bed. "Hello?"

"Hey Craig. How's being suspended?" Clyde asked in his nasally voice.

"Suspended? Wait.. Oh yeah. I punched Eric.. Forgot." Tweek gave me a shocked look. I forgot to tell him. Whoops.

"Yeah dude you forgot? Then how come you're at home still. If you forgot wouldn't you be here?"

"I uhm. Tweek got back from the hospital. I thought I was skipping with him. Guess not. Haha!"

"Tweeks back?! Dude! I'll be right over with Token!" Craig said excitedly.

I look to Tweek, knowing he could hear Craig speaking. We were so close together there was no way he couldn't hear it. Tweek smiled and nodded at me telling me it was okay to have them over.

"Sounds good dude. See ya soon." I hung up.

"So. You beat up Eric?" Tweek raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. Defending your honor. That's what I do." I felt my face get warmer as I talked. I sat up and grabbed a new pair of pants. Tweek's arms snaked around my waist.

"Defending my honor? Hm… What a noble gentleman." I feel his face lay on my shoulder blades as I zip up the new pair of pants. I smiled softly at him.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Tweek chuckled and got up, getting his pants and putting them on. "So. Are we gonna be out to them or…?"

"Uhm… Maybe if the conversation comes up. You know." I shrugged.

Tweek nodded. "Makes sense. I mean. Don't want to be like. 'Oh hey I'm here and by the way I'm queer and dating this guy here.'"

I gave him a look before laughing. "That kinda rhymed Tweekers." He laughed too. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Bet that's them." I look to Tweek and he smiled back at me. I hold the door for him as he walks out of the room.


End file.
